Enemy Within - Mistaken Identity fan screenplay
by David 1925
Summary: Is this what the Warhammer world has been waiting for? Well, let's see. It's the first episode of a screenplay adaptation of Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying's (WFRP) "Enemy Within" campaign! It is a wholly unofficial fan work and not endorsed by Games Workshop - see copyright disclaimers in the script.


WARHAMMER

THE ENEMY WITHIN

1: MISTAKEN IDENTITY

Written by

David Pilling

Based on The Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying Game's

"Enemy Within" Campaign

This screenplay is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.

Games Workshop, GW, Warhammer, Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, the Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay logo, WFRP, the Enemy Within campaign and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, artefacts, illustrations and images from the Warhammer world are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world and as further used under licence by Cubicle 7 Entertainment Limited and others.

Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended.

All rights reserved to their respective owners.

See Games Workshop's "Intellectual Property Policy ", as published on its website, for further information.

TITLE SEQUENCE

The Empire of the Old World. On the surface, it is a vast and fertile place, filled with teeming cities, verdant forests and mighty rivers.

But a shadow hangs over this world, cast by the dark and corrupting hand of Chaos. Its minions and Champions are barely held at bay in the barren north by a host of armies, wizards and priests.

Yet the greatest danger lies within its borders...

FADE TO:

WARHAMMER

FADE TO:

THE ENEMY WITHIN

FADE TO:

1: MISTAKEN IDENTITY

FADE TO:

EXT. A WOODLAND TRACK - DUSK

A puddled track wends its way through a forest in early spring.

MAIN TITLE CREDITS

GUSTAV and GOTTFRIED, two village Watchmen carrying torches, accompany DIETER HEIMLICH, a Chaos Hunter in his early forties. He is dressed in plate armour with a large brimmed hat and black cloak, all of which have seen better days.

They drag along a heavily bound captive. It is a CHAOS BEASTMAN, a six foot tall biped.

Its torso, upper legs and its four arms resemble a hairy, muscular man but its limbs finish in cloven hooves and clawed hands. Its head is a mix of goats' horns and the face of a wolf. Its mouth is covered with an iron muzzle. It is dressed in the remnants of clothes and a black breastplate.

The three men trudge along in silence as the Beastman vainly tries to break its bindings as it yowls through its muzzle.

The forest begins to thin as they reach the outskirts of a village.

It is surrounded by a dilapidated palisade and a staked ditch. They are waved through by two PEASANT GUARDS who are unarmoured. One is armed with a rough-hewn spear and the other an agricultural scythe.

EXT. VILLAGE OF ELDENHOF - DUSK

VILLAGERS look on in a mix of horror and fascination and some begin to follow the men as they make their way into the centre of the village.

They come to the village square. There is an inn, the INN OF THE SEVEN SPOKES, and a small chapel as well as a few timber and stone houses with thatched roofs.

A gibbet stands to the side of the square, with a mouldy noose hanging from it. Attached to it is a notice. All that can be made out is a heraldic crest and the heading:

WANTED

Bold Group of Adventurers!

PATRONS of the inn begin to emerge. Amongst them are MAXIMILLIAN VON KREIGLER (MAX), ELSA BARDHOLDT, MYRA LUTHERHEIM, LUCIA BELLENGARD and ALFRED DREISLER (ALFIE).

At the centre of the village square is a stone shrine to SIGMAR HELDENHAMMER, patron deity of the Empire, on a raised dais. The shrine is of a large hammer set against a twin-tailed comet. It was brightly painted many years ago. The words "FOR SIGMAR" and immediately below "FOR THE EMPIRE" can be seen inscribed on the shrine.

In front of it on the dais is a stone block with iron hoops on its top. The Watchmen bind the Beastman to the block, its head upwards overhanging the edge of the block.

We see that Gottfried has a gash to his neck which is only half-bandaged.

The Watchmen step back either side of the shrine as Dieter steps forward and unsheathes his sword.

DIETER

Villagers of Eldenhof, I am Dieter Heimlich, a Hunter of the beasts of Chaos. See what lurks in your woods. This Beastman is but a scout. More will follow.

There is disquiet in the small crowd. Dieter raises his sword.

DIETER

But we shall prevail.

(to the Beastman)

In the name of Sigmar and the Emperor I cast you back to the foul wastes from whence you came.

Dieter swings his sword down fiercely. His sword is sharp and his arm strong but he only partially severs the Beastman's neck, dislodging its muzzle in the process.

Dieter hesitates, surprised by its resilience to his blow.

Blood, the colour of the darkest burgundy and viscous gently begins to pump from its neck and then its mouth. Its similarly red eyes fixate on Dieter as he raises his sword again.

Before he can swing again it laughs an unnaturally loud, bestial, almost daemonic laugh...

CHAOS BEASTMAN

(in a guttural snarl)

You do me a favour human. I welcome this death. I go to where you will all go soon. To Tzeentch, God of Chaos, Changer of Ways and the ruin of men!

Dieter swings again and the Beastman is beheaded. There is no applause or cheering. The crowd begins to disperse. Dieter senses the disquiet. He holds the Beastman's head aloft.

DIETER

I say again to you, with the blessings of all our Gods we will prevail.

The crowd still does not appear to be convinced.

DIETER

Rest assured the Emperor will answer your need. I go tomorrow to Altdorf for assistance.

He has their attention now.

DIETER

Imperial troops will take the fight to the rest. This is a fight that we can win. But we can only do so together, in faith, in the strength of our own hearts, within the stockades of our villages, the walls of our towns and cities and from the battlements of our mighty fortresses. Look to your father, your brothers, your children, your neighbours, your soldiers, your priests and your rulers for that strength. Together, and with Sigmar's blessing we shall defeat this evil.

Mid-way through Dieter's speech, Gottfried is undergoing a transformation. A dark purple tentacle begins to sprout from his wound. Befuddled at first he glances down and sees the tentacle has a sharp-toothed mouth and forked tongue. The mouth rises to his eye level and shapes into what might be a grin.

In silent horror, he drops his weapon. Possessed now by Chaos his mouth shapes into a grin like that of the tentacled mouth.

He attacks Gustav who is caught by surprise as Gottfried's hands close on his throat. Gustav tries to scream. Most of the crowd panic and runs.

Dieter stops mid-sentence and turns. He sees the tentacled mouth now rapidly wrap around Gustav's neck and then enter his mouth.

It emerges a split second later through Gustav's right eye. It grins bloodily before recoiling back out of Gustav's head.

Gustav drops his knees grasping the stone block for support.

What was Gottfried looks directly at Dieter. His eyes are now the same colour as the Beastman's.

GOTTFRIED

(in a similar voice to the Beastman)

Nothing can prevent the Changing of Ways.

The Villagers scatter in fear, many into the Inn. Myra, Alfie and Elsa go with them. Max tries to draw a weapon but is pushed back into the Inn with the rest of them. Lucia sidesteps the crowd and continues to look on.

Gottfried advances on Dieter. Dieter draws a crossbow pistol that has been hanging from his belt, aims calmly and fires.

The bolt hits Gottfried squarely on the forehead.

He stops in his tracks then slumps to his knees. Dieter strikes with his sword at the tentacle severing it from Gottfried's body at its source.

He falls forward dead. The tentacle quivers for a moment and then is also still.

Lucia goes back into the Inn.

Only Dieter and a WOMAN remain. The Woman goes to the two Watchmen. Gustav is still alive, just.

WOMAN

Get a priest! Get the priest of Shallya!

DIETER

Get away woman! He's infected. Not even Shallya herself can save him now.

He forcibly hauls her away from Gustav and hurls her some way away to the ground.

GUSTAV

(feebly)

Mother...

Dieter swiftly reloads his crossbow pistol pointing it first at the Woman and then at Gustav. Gustav's eyes are beginning to change colour, turning dark red. The Woman begins to approach her son again.

WOMAN

Gustav, my Gustav!

Dieter again points the crossbow pistol at the Woman.

DIETER

(evenly)

I will shoot.

The Woman hesitates but then continues to advance.

We see Dieter's finger press the trigger.

He has shot Gustav between the eyes. He dies instantly. Dieter restrains the Woman.

WOMAN

(sobbing now)

What of my Gottfried?

(looking to him and then back to Gustav)

What happened to my sons? They would be alive if you hadn't gone seeking out Sigmar knows what with them!

DIETER

They were brave. I could not have captured that fell thing without them. It clawed him...

(more to himself but still audible)

And yet..

(not wholly convincingly, but finally)

He was clawed by it. The wound was infected. I am sorry...

WOMAN

(helplessly)

What... what of their bodies?

DIETER

Their souls are safe now. Is there a priest of Morr in the village?

WOMAN

Yes.

DIETER

Then their bodies will be respected. Take me to him please.

INT. INN OF THE SEVEN SPOKES - EVENING

The inn is busy, full of villagers gossiping nervously in hushed tones.

At the bar sit Elsa and HULTZ, two coachmen, both dressed in the weather beaten and faded livery of their coaching line "Ratchett Coaches". They are drinking steadily and heavily. Hultz is middle-aged and burly. Elsa is a young Dwarf, short but slim for a Dwarf, with long dark blonde braided hair. Elsa is reading a copy of the "WANTED" notice.

MUSIC can be heard in the background as Max approaches the bar, clearly not for the first time today.

Max is in his early twenties, tall, athletic and not unattractive. He is dressed in worn and frayed but once expensive clothes. He also clutches the "WANTED" notice. ALBRECHT, the innkeeper and his daughter INGRID are behind the bar.

MAX

(to Ingrid)

Ahh, my very dearest Ingrid, I would like a further draught of Bugman's finest Troll Brew if you please!

Ingrid looks to Albrecht, who nods, and she reluctantly begins to pour.

MAX

It's made by Dwarves don't you know? Like...

(looks around and then at Elsa)

Her? Is she? Are there she-Dwarves?

Elsa hears this but chooses to ignore it.

MAX

This is my last night here you know...

Ingrid plonks down his drink.

INGRID

Then drink.

He does.

MAX

Further, it may be one of my last nights ever? Have you seen this?

(reads from the notice)

"His Excellency the Crown Prince Hergard von Tasseninck of Ostland hereby gives notice that he is currently in Altdorf to recruit a party of skilled adventurers for...

CUT TO:

Across the room Myra passably plays a small lute on a makeshift stage. Jet black-haired, keen-featured and in her early thirties, she is dressed in a black hardened leather jerkin studded with metal, black trousers and boots. A black sabre, swordbreaker and dagger all hang from her belt.

MYRA

(singing)

So whatever your wares

Whatever your cares

Eat, drink and be merry

Because we all meet our Makers

At the End of Times

There is polite applause. She hands round a dark grey travelling hat for payment.

CUT TO:

MAX

"Applicants are forewarned that they will be required to undertake a most perilous mission into unexplored regions of the Grey Mountains..."

Alfie has been listening from a little way off. Alfie is a Halfling. He is slim and youthful looking and could easily pass for a human teenage boy. He also has a copy of the notice. He plucks up the courage to approach Max at the bar.

ALFIE

Dear Sir, do I detect nobility? What family are you from?

Beat as Max is slightly taken aback at the intrusion.

MAX

I'm Maximillian von...

ALFIE

(breathlessly)

I'm Alfred Dreisler sir, at your service.

MAX

What would I want with a Halfling?

ALFIE

(with a little chagrin)

You can call me Alfie. I am a most excellent valet sir, formerly of the Von Manfreds of Turmgever.

MAX

Why would I have need of a valet?

ALFIE

I have letters of recommendation sir.

MAX

I'm sure you have.

ALFIE

And I can cook.

MAX

All halflings can cook.

ALFIE

And fight. I can fight.

He takes out a shortsword. As he does so Max swiftly grips Alfie's sword arm forcing him to drop it.

Undaunted, Alfie persists.

ALFIE

Well, doesn't it say that "The matter is of the utmost delicacy and absolute discretion is required".

MAX

It does...

ALFIE

A valet is perfect for such matters wouldn't you say?

Max begins to walk off from the bar.

ALFIE

(picking up his shortsword)

I'm going to Altdorf anyway. Are you on the coach too?

There is a sudden hush as Dieter walks in. All eyes are on him. He takes in the surroundings, thinks about going to the bar, thinks better of it and spies a quiet corner.

There Lucia sits. She is in her late twenties with her pale blue hair matching her pale complexion and wears a blue-grey travelling cloak and hood over a dark green tunic and trousers. She wears primitive metal spectacles and reads a book.

DIETER

(beckoning to the empty table next to Lucia's)

May I?

LUCIA

Of course.

Dieter takes out an ivory flask and pours himself a drink into an ivory cup banded with wood.

DIETER

(taking out paper and quill)

What's the book?

Lucia reluctantly shows him the cover. It is titled "OF PORTENTS AND OMENS".

LUCIA

You won't like it.

DIETER

Hmm... In these days I prefer what I see with my own eyes.

Dieter begins writing. Lucia removes her spectacles and eyes him cautiously and carefully.

LUCIA

And what did you see tonight?

DIETER

What do you mean?

LUCIA

The watchman?

DIETER

It was an infected wound inflicted by that thing. Nothing more and nothing less.

LUCIA

You felt... nothing?

DIETER

No, and who might you be to tell me different?

Lucia looks at the pages of her book, closes it and looks directly at Dieter.

LUCIA

For the last year I've been a scout in the Middle Mountains. I've seen similar things.

DIETER

Then it was an infected wound.

LUCIA

To unwounded men.

CUT TO:

Albrecht is making the rounds of the inn with Ingrid who collects mugs and tankards.

ALBRECHT

Last orders all now please. Guests only of the Inn may stay awhile longer.

The villagers begin to peter out.

CUT TO:

Myra and Max are seated at a table together gaming with cards and dice. There are two copies of the "WANTED" notice on the table.

MYRA

You don't have to convince me. I'm in. Twenty gold crowns a day and I've heard the Grey Mountains are so lovely at this time of year. And in the company of a former Carroburg Greatsword!

MAX

(putting cards down on the table)

Excellent, here's to killing the monsters and taking the gold!

(takes a big drink)

Roll then.

She rolls two ten-sided dice.

MYRA

(with a sly smile)

Talking of money, I win... again.

She takes money off the table.

MAX

What? How? You Myra are a cheat. Your dice are loaded.

MYRA

Nonsense, you're losing because you're drunk Max my friend.

MAX

Let me try your dice then.

MYRA

Perhaps tomorrow. It's late and I'm bored of winning.

She starts to collect up the cards and dice. Max grabs her hand forcefully.

MAX

No, you'll stay. Cheating is...

In little more than a blink of an eye Myra twists Max's arm behind his back, whips a dagger from her belt with her free hand as she stands, moves behind him and holds the dagger to his throat.

MYRA

Well perhaps I will. I'm quite comfortable here now. Anything to say?

MAX

I look forward to working with you?

She releases him.

MYRA

Until the morning Greatsword.

Lucia is passing and pauses.

MAX

Indeed. Well, aren't I the lucky one. May it please you good lady, I am Maximillian von...

LUCIA

I'm sure you are. I'd like a word with your companion if I may?

MYRA

Possible companion. And who might you be?

LUCIA

Lucia. Lucia Bellengard. I'm an Imperial scout. My detachment had to stay back at Delberz to deal with some unrest. I could use a bodyguard to take me on to Altdorf? Can we talk?

MYRA

Of course...

MAX

What about me?

Max stands, brings himself up to his full height and puts his arm around Lucia.

MAX

As I was saying to Myra only a moment ago I am swordsman of the highest renown and I would be more than happy to discuss this somewhere more discrete?

Lucia looks at him kindly, takes his arm off her shoulder and places both his hands in hers. Max stares back into her eyes hopefully.

LUCIA

I do appreciate your kind offer sir, but you see, I do find that men often tire so very easily.

MAX

I can assure you that I am fully...

She squeezes his hands in hers, her eyes flicker very briefly becoming azure blue for only a moment as she whispers something to herself. Max collapses in a heap fast asleep, still smiling and snoring quietly but fitfully.

LUCIA

Shall we?

MYRA

I think we shall. I haven't had this much fun in a tavern since Middenheim.

Lucia and Myra go to leave as Dieter looks on suspiciously as Alfie drags Max away to his room.

ALFIE

Well, haven't we had quite the night sir...

Dieter returns to the report he has been writing.

"Recommendation: As it is at least possible that the captured Beastman was some form of shaman or other user of Chaos magic the detachment of troops I have requested should ideally be accompanied by a priest"

He pauses and then adds

"or a wizard."

EXT. THE VILLAGE OF ELDENHOF - MORNING

Villagers are scrubbing blood from the shrine. They wear leather cloaks, plague masks and long gloves.

In passing, we see very briefly that the gibbet is now oddly missing its noose.

A rather dilapidated coach and horses sits outside the inn, with the suspension on one wheel crudely replaced with blocks of wood. The words "Ratchett Coaches" can still be discerned amongst the faded paint.

Lucia sits in the coach surveying the scene with her book in her lap.

Myra stands watch outside, dressed as before with the addition of a dark grey cloak with large cowl covering most of her face.

Elsa and Hultz, both wearing chainmail hauberks, are loading the back of the coach with luggage as Max and Alfie emerge from the inn.

Max now wears a plate breastplate and plate leggings over dark red leather armour with his sword and dagger at his belt. He carries a dark red plumed open helmet and a sheathed Zweihänder sword.

Alfie wears an iron studded dark brown leather jacket, leather helmet, his shortsword and dagger.

He has a backpack, a wooden buckler, shortbow and quiver of arrows on his back and drags Max's travelling trunk.

ALFIE

I told you mutton and mustard for breakfast would make you as right as the Emperor.

MAX

That or the Reikland schnapps.

Max takes a quick swig from a silver flask.

MYRA

Expecting trouble are we?

MAX

(looking over at Lucia)

There's a lady to protect.

Elsa takes the trunk from Alfie.

Hultz sees another coach approaching.

HULTZ

Mind your backs!

A well-appointed and freshly painted coach with the logo "Four Seasons" and "The Empire's Finest Coach Line 2502-2511 IC" comes through the square at a quick trot, driven by two COACHMEN who acknowledge Elsa and Hultz politely.

A CHILD PASSENGER has her face to a window. She makes faces and gestures rudely at Elsa and Hultz. Hultz rudely gestures back.

A MALE PASSENGER can also be glimpsed who, even in passing, closely resembles Max.

HULTZ

All aboard now! Have you all got your vouchers for the inn? We'll be in Altdorf by tonight too.

ELSA

(consulting a checklist)

Where's Mr Heimlich?

Hultz looks exasperatedly around.

HULTZ

Mr Heimlich? MR HEIMLICH!

Dieter emerges from the other side of the square. He finishes a conversation with a grey-haired villager dressed in black priestly robes with a chain of bone.

He gestures to Hultz and starts to cross the square. He pauses at the sight of the villagers cleaning the shrine.

DIETER

It's not the plague, it's just blood.

The villagers pause, then just go back to what to what they were doing.

DIETER

I've spoken to your priest. You really don't have to wear...

One villager tries to shoo Dieter away with a broom.

DIETER

(to Hultz and Elsa)

I'm coming.

EXT. A FOREST CLEARING - DAY

The Four Seasons coach is on its side, its uppermost wheels still whirling slowly and aimlessly and its horses bolted.

Both coachmen lie close to it, one with a broken neck and the other with a crossbow bolt through his heart.

A little way off PARENT 1 and PARENT 2 lie dead from multiple wounds across one another.

A small trail of blood leads to ROLF, who is only seen from behind. The dead Child Passenger's face looks quizzical and angelic as Rolf gnaws on one of her hands which he has bitten off.

Further away from the coach are RAISA and SIG. Sig is bandaging Raisa's wounded leg with a rough cloth.

SIG

Do you think you can walk?

RAISA

I think so Sig. It's not too bad.

Takes his hand kindly, looking around.

RAISA

Where are the rest?

SIG

Knud and Tomas are in the woods. Cantric is keeping watch. And Rolf, well Rolf is...

RAISA

So I see?

SIG

We could try you know?

RAISA

Try what?

SIG

Now Raisa. Right now. Just go. Look what we have become.

RAISA

I can see what we have become. And so can you.

Sig involuntarily opens an extra pair of snakelike slitted eyes on his forehead. His normal eyes look downcast, his snake eyes malevolent and watchful.

RAISA

I could never hide what I am. And now you can't either.

SIG

I'm not saying go back to "civilisation". Just get away from them. We could survive. Just the two of us.

RAISA

Maybe, but not now. They'll get themselves killed sooner or later... or when they're sleeping maybe. But not now, they'll just track us and kill us.

A piercing bird cry.

Rolf looks up from his "meal". The skin on his face is fetid and rotting, his eyes mad and bright. He smiles showing his elongated yellowed teeth and he grabs his rusted bloodied hand axe.

EXT. THE ROAD TO ALTDORF - DAY

The Ratchett coach moving slowly on a forest track. Hultz has the reins.

HULTZ

A priest, a beggar and a coachman walk into a tavern. None of them can order a drink. Why?

ELSA

The priest doesn't drink, the beggar has no money and coachmen just take orders not give them?

HULTZ

What? You're as daft as a Roadwarden is honest! No, the answer is a Dwarf had already drunk the place dry.

ELSA

I hate you Hultz.

The same piercing bird cry is heard.

ELSA

Did you hear that?

Elsa tightens her grip on the spiked warhammer in her lap.

HULTZ

It's a bird Elsa. There's more where that came from don't you worry. A wizard, a noble and...

The coach begins to round a sharp bend into the forest clearing where the ruined coach lies at the far side.

HULTZ

Sigmar's blessing!

He brings the coach to a stop.

ELSA

(banging on the coach roof)

Everyone out!

Max, Dieter, Myra and Alfie exit the coach in the direction of the clearing as Rolf moves towards them swinging his axe provocatively. Sig takes up his spear and rough shield and follows him. Raisa also follows but a little off from them.

MAX

(to Dieter)

Monsters! I hope you can fight Chaos Hunter!

DIETER

I can fight. I just hope you fight as well as you talk Greatsword.

Max, brandishing his Zweihänder and Dieter his sword and crossbow pistol immediately advance towards Rolf and Sig.

Myra and Alfie hang back from the charge and counter-charge.

MYRA

(to Alfie)

Stay with me!

There's another unnatural bird cry, much closer this time.

CANTRIC half-leaps half-glides onto Elsa and Hultz from the upper branches of an overhanging tree. He is half-vulture, half-man with a two-handed axe slung over his back.

His landing sends Hultz and Elsa flying. Hultz falls heavily towards the clearing side of the coach and Elsa hits her head on a tree trunk as she is thrown into the bracken on the forest side.

CUT TO:

KNUD and TOMAS emerge from the woods into the clearing from behind and to the left of the coach.

Knud is half-skin, half-scales. His eyes are entirely snake-like. He has a long lizard tail which ends in a spiked club. He is trying to reload a heavy crossbow as he ignores Myra and Alfie and advances towards Dieter and Max.

Tomas is a crazed halfling in ragged clothes. What was his right arm now ends in a rough, heavily serrated sword blade. He advances towards the coach.

CUT TO:

Cantric cleaves at the prone Hultz with his axe, narrowly missing as Hultz dodges.

Lucia emerges from the coach carrying a steel quarterstaff, pointed at one end and with a crescent moon inset with a small pale blue gemstone at the other, which she points towards Cantric. She raises her eyes heavenward and intones soft inaudible words.

Cantric pauses briefly as Hultz gets to his feet drawing a sword. He is now between Cantric and Lucia. Hultz and Cantric fight.

Myra sees this stand-off and advances from the coach to try and intercept Knud.

Alfie goes to follow Myra but then sees Tomas.

ALFIE

(incredulous, shouting)

Tomas? Tomas? What are you doing? You know me, you know my family!

Tomas pauses and meets Alfie's gaze.

TOMAS

Hah! Better to serve a God than a Lord!

Tomas renews his advance.

Panicked Alfie takes his shortbow, fumbles an arrow into position and looses it. It misses.

TOMAS

You never were a soldier Driesler!

Tomas closes on Alfie.

Alfie has no choice but to charge forwards, gripping his buckler and drawing his shortsword to meet him.

They crash into one another both aiming wild blows.

CUT TO:

As Dieter and Rolf and Max and Sig close on one another, Dieter fires his crossbow pistol at Rolf.

This appears just to enrage Rolf more. With a manic snarl and barely breaking step he plucks the bolt from his shoulder as the four of them converge and fight.

CUT TO:

Cantric swings again at Hultz's midriff. Hultz attempts to parry but the power of the swing breaks his sword and the axe plunges into his side nearly rending him in two. He falls.

Lucia unleashes her spell. An electric blue dart fizzes into Cantric, arcing across his chest and stunning him momentarily.

Elsa then charges from around the coach at Cantric's back swinging her warhammer. Cantric notices just in time and dodges the blow. He swings back but Elsa ducks and catches him hard shattering one of his vulture-like knees and sending him to the floor and forcing him to drop his axe.

Cantric screeches in anger as Elsa readies herself to deliver the deathblow. As she is ready to strike Cantric stretches his wings and manages to fly backwards a few yards.

CANTRIC

What's the matter Dwarf? Can't reach?

CUT TO:

Knud sees Myra's advance and he diverts his attention to her. He stops to finish loading the crossbow.

He raises it to shoot at Myra. Just before he can let off the bolt Myra reaches into her leather jerkin, takes out a throwing knife and hurls it at Knud. It hits the crossbow rendering it useless.

Knud draws a mace from his belt as Myra draws her sabre and swordbreaker. They close on one another.

CUT TO:

Rolf tries to hack at Dieter but Dieter slices off his axe hand with his sword.

Raisa prepares a spell. She takes out a pair of rusty handcuffs from a pouch bag and intones gutturally, her eyes turning the deepest violet.

Rolf flies at Dieter with unnatural speed causing him to drop his sword as he staggers back but just manages to keep his feet.

Max strikes at Sig with all his strength. Sig manages to get his shield in the way but it's rent asunder by the force of the blow, knocking him to the ground.

As Max is about to deliver another blow, Raisa unleashes her spell. His hands are suddenly swathed in black, smoky binds and he drops his sword crying in pain.

Rolf wraps his remaining good arm around Dieter and tries to bite him but Dieter takes a dagger from his belt and thrusts it into Rolf's chest allowing him to push him away.

Rolf collapses to the ground motionless.

Sig is back on his feet and thrusts his spear at Max. He dodges Sig's pass and hits Sig over his back with his bound hands acting like a club.

Raisa draws a long, curved dagger and advances on Max.

CUT TO:

Tomas lunges at Alfie's head. He flinches, instinctively raising his shield. Tomas' arm-sword penetrates Alfie's shield almost reaching his face.

Tomas tries desperately to free himself but can't. Futilely, he then tries to kick and punch him.

TOMAS

Well, go on then. Spit me with your new toy.

Alfie hesitates. He is nearly crying. He closes his wet eyes and prepares to strike home.

TOMAS

Not today wet nurse!

Tomas frees himself by wrenching so hard that he strips the shield from Alfie's arm with his arm-sword still impaled in it, turns and runs.

ALFIE

You filthy... coward!

Alfie wipes his eyes, takes up his shortbow, fits an arrow defiantly, takes time to take dead aim and fires.

The arrow strikes home hitting Tomas in the middle of his back.

He is pulled up by the arrow's impact, arching his back as he tries vainly to remove it with his now arm-sword-shield. He can't and falls forward dead.

ALFIE

(raising his arms aloft in triumph)

Did anyone see that?

No one pays any attention.

CUT TO:

Elsa and Cantric are still eyeing one another as they consider their next moves. Then Cantric bows down fully extending his wings to fly at Elsa.

Elsa takes a blunderbuss from Hultz's seat on the coach and points it in the general direction of Cantric as he screams headlong at her.

She fires. After a moment the blunderbuss belches smoke and fire, letting off an enormous retort nearly knocking Elsa from her feet.

Its effect on Cantric is far more dramatic as he is blasted into an oblivion of chunks of gore and feathers, which settle gently to the ground.

ELSA

That reached.

CUT TO:

Lucia notices the spellbound Max and races towards him. She intones as she runs breaking the binding spell.

Max dodges another spear thrust as Dieter engages Sig, allowing Max to retrieve his Zweihänder.

CUT TO:

Knud attacks Myra with both his mace and his tail. She adeptly blocks the mace and jumps over the tail. She ripostes but narrowly misses as they circle one another.

He repeats his mace and tail assault. This time Myra anticipates. The swordbreaker does its job nearly breaking the wooden handle of the mace in two. Her sabre slices off the spike end of Knud's tail.

KNUD

Another time she-whore.

He sneers at her and turns to flee.

Myra calmly takes out another throwing knife and takes aim. It hits him squarely between the shoulder blades and he pitches forward.

She runs over to Knud and removes the knife from his back as he is writhing on the ground, his tail thrashing uselessly. He turns over to face her, raising himself slightly.

KNUD

You human bitch. Don't you see what's coming?

Myra thrusts her sabre straight into his mouth.

MYRA

(bending over him)

See this.

She re-angles the sabre and with apparent ease pushes the blade more fully home.

His snake eyes look upwards to see the blade emerge through the top of his head before they close.

CUT TO:

Raisa stops advancing with her dagger, takes out a handful of worms and casts another spell.

Three giant dark purple worms burrow out of the ground using their shark-like teeth between Sig, Max and Dieter just as they are about to best Sig.

Reacting to this, Myra and Elsa rush over and the four of them attack Sig and the worms.

This leaves Raisa and Lucia who close on one another.

Raisa takes out the child's woollen doll again and tries to cast a spell on Lucia. She dispels it before it is cast.

LUCIA

Out of spells witch?

RAISA

I don't need staffs and robes like you wizard!

Raisa locks eyes with Lucia again intoning a spell. Lucia looks surprised and then fatigued, bending double as Raisa advances holding her dagger aloft.

LUCIA

You'll have to do better than that.

She raises herself on her staff, intones, and strikes Raisa with the crescent moon end of it.

Electricity arcs all across Raisa's body.

Stunned, she is helpless as Lucia reverses the staff and stabs hard straight through Raisa's windpipe.

As she dies she sees Sig cut down savagely as he is virtually decapitated by Max. Dieter, Myra and Elsa dispatch the worms with relative ease.

One worm pathetically raises its head after being cut in two, which is quickly splattered to atoms by Elsa's warhammer.

The fight is over.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING - DAY

Myra is examining Knud's body. She finds a plush-looking purse which she opens and to her delight it is full of gold coins. She looks around furtively, sees no-one is watching and pockets it.

She carries on searching the body and finds a jewelled platinum ring and a silver locket. She opens the locket. There is a portrait of the dead Child Passenger. She takes the portrait out of the locket and pockets the ring and locket too.

She begins scouting towards the edge of the clearing.

CUT TO:

Elsa is placing a blanket over the body and then the head of Hultz. Max and Alfie stand close by silent.

Elsa stands up.

MAX

I'm sorry. How well did you know him?

ELSA

A little but even that I didn't like. But he's Ratchett's son so I'll get the blame somehow...

ALFIE

We'll back you up.

ELSA

It doesn't matter. I've had it with this anyway (beat) I heard you talking in the inn...

MAX

I seem to recall I did a lot of talking...

ELSA

About the notice? Adventurers wanted?

MAX

That, yes. What of it?

ELSA

Mind if I join you? Elsa, Elsa Bardholdt.

MAX

Well, I would have to...

ALFIE

(pointing at the remains of Cantric)

Let her Max, look what she did to that. I'm going to be his squire. I could be your squire too.

ELSA

Dwarfs don't have squires...Alfie isn't it? Are you a knight then?

MAX

Sort of... but he needs training.

ALFIE

I'm ready. I shot Tomas didn't I? Well, what was left of Tomas I suppose.

Dieter and Lucia are by the bodies of Rolf, Sig and Ingrid.

DIETER

What College of Magic do you belong to then?

LUCIA

The Celestial. That's why I'm going to Altdorf... to carry on my training with Magister Patriarch Julevno.

DIETER

And what kind of witch was she?

She tips out Ingrid's pouch bag. A collection of bones and small animal body parts fall to the ground.

LUCIA

A powerful one I'd say.

DIETER

Chaos?

LUCIA

Possibly... possibly not.

Dieter looks unconvinced.

LUCIA

Not all witches are servants of Chaos. There are as many hedge wizard and witch spells of healing and protection as there are harm and hurt.

DIETER

Nonsense. Look at what they did.

Dieter points to the dead child.

LUCIA

I was a witch once.

Dieter's hand goes to his sword.

LUCIA

All wizards are to begin with. Well, unless you're a child of College Wizards. I was just lucky to be taken in. My teacher was abandoned by his own mother and lived as a beggar before they took him in.

Myra is heard shouting from the edge of the woods.

CUT TO:

MYRA

Over here! There's another body.

The body is KASTOR LIEBERUNG, a well-dressed man killed by two of Knud's crossbow bolts to his back. She turns the body over. Two pieces of parchment protrude from his tunic. Myra takes them out. She then notices his face. Kastor Lieberung could pass as Max's twin brother.

As the others make their way leisurely over, Myra reads the two pieces of parchment. The first is a letter:

Messrs. Lock, Stöck and Barl

Civil Lawyers, Commissioners for Oaths, etc.

Garten Weg

Bögenhafen

Dear Herr Lieberung,

After many lengthy resources, we have come to believe that you are the only living relative of one Baronet Lieberung, late of the town of Ubersreik. This being the case, and any other, heretofore unknown and pertinent factors notwithstanding, I am herewith charged to inform you that you are the sole beneficiary of the Baronet's last will and testament (hereinafter referred to as the document of the first party).

I, the undersigned, acting in my capacity as legal executor of the aforementioned document of the first party, do therefore urge you to make your way with all speed to my offices in the fair town of Bögenhafen. Thereupon, providing that you can produce an affidavit of your identity as Kastor Aloysius Lieberung, signed by two witnesses, we shall be pleased to hand over the title deeds to the Baronet's manor house, together with its contents (which include a most tastefully stocked wine cellar), its extensive estates, and the sum of twenty thousand gold Crowns.

I remain, your most humble and respectful servant,

Dietrich Barl, K.C., LL.B. (Alt)

Signed this day, the 10th of Nachexen, in the two thousandth, five hundred and twelfth year of the Empire.

Printed by Schulz & Friedman, Bögenhafen

Myra only has time to glance at the second piece of parchment and sees the title "Affidavit" on it before she moves towards Max pointing her sabre at him.

MYRA

Maximillian von whoever you were, I herewith now dub you Herr Kastor Aloysius Lieberung!

MAX

What in the Old World are you talking about?

She embraces him mock flirtatiously.

MYRA

We're going to Bögenhafen.

MAX

Why?

MYRA

Read that and look at him!

Max looks incredulously at the corpse and at the letter. He looks back at the corpse carefully, tilting his head back and forth to compare his likeness.

MAX

He's not as attractive as me for a start.

MYRA

He's dead Max.

MAX

And the letter says there should be an affidavit.

MYRA

That would be this.

She thrusts the affidavit into his chest. Max takes it and reads aloud.

MAX

"Affidavit. We the undersigned do solemnly swear that the bearer of this document is one Kastor Lieberung. Signed Petra Liebkosen, Lady of the Court of Middenheim, Gotthard Goeddels, Komission Convenor of Middenheim"

The others now read the parchments. They don't see that Myra is for the briefest moment taken aback when she hears the second name read out.

MYRA

We'll talk more later eh Max. Let me keep these safe for you.

She takes the letter and affidavit off a still baffled Max.

At this moment the sound of a coach horn and several horses are heard. The adventurers draw arms.

Another coach enters the clearing on the track. The black and yellow coach bears a coat of arms and the name "Von Strudeldorf". The VON STRUDELDORF COACHMEN wear black liveried surcoats over half plate armour and plumed helmets.

It is guarded by four mounted ROADWARDENS and their sergeant ERICH TUTTENKOPF.

Two men travel on horseback just behind. The first is ERNST HEIDLEMANN, a studious and pasty-looking young man. The second is PHILLIPE DESCARTES, middle-aged, well dressed and foppish

looking.

They all stop and Tuttenkopf, gruff, paunchy and ruddy-faced, walks his horse forward to survey the scene.

He goes over to the adventurers.

TUTTENKOPF

Well, well trouble and Dieter Heimlich go together like the hammer and comet. What have you done this time?

MYRA

(calmly pocketing the letters)

The coach was attacked by mutants. We arrived and they're dead.

TUTTENKOPF

I didn't ask you.

DIETER

It is as she said Tuttenkopf. Even you are not that...

TUTTENKOPF

A likely tale. Looks like another Delberz to me. And it's Road Sergeant Tuttenkopf to...

DIETER

That "boy" was a Chaos Cultist. He had the mark.

TUTTENKOPF

Who you burnt before anyone saw it! That boy was a Councilwoman's son. They're all refusing to pay taxes now. Troops have had to be sent.

DIETER

I see you are still happy to provide "guard" duty.

TUTTENKOPF

You've seen how the roads are.

DIETER

For the usual price?

ISOLDE VON STRUDELDORF pokes her head out of the coach window.

ISOLDE

I say there! Why aren't we moving?

She gets out the coach accompanied by her BODYGUARD and MAIDSERVANT.

TUTTENKOPF

Is anyone injured? Heidlemann, you're a Physician aren't you?

Heidlemann and his pony startle.

HEIDLEMANN

I'm...I'm only a student sir.

DIETER

No-one's injured.

ISOLDE

Well are we going then?

TUTTENKOPF

Yes ma'am.

ISOLDE

Good, I'll double what I pay you if we get there by nightfall.

Isolde and her small entourage re-embark.

Dieter eyes Tuttenkopf dismissively. Tuttenkopf's face goes puce red.

DIETER

What about the bodies? I'll have to file a report.

TUTTENKOPF

In your own words no doubt. Dieter Heimlich, saint and scourge of Chaos. Very well.

(to the Roadwardens)

Fetch your ropes and get that coach upright. Brauner you can drive a coach can't you? Harness your horse to it. The rest of you burn the mutants and bring the other bodies with you. Descartes, will you go on ahead and send word?

DESCARTES

Of course monsieur.

Descartes doffs his large, floppy, peacock feathered hat and seems happy to ride off.

TUTTENKOPF

I'll stay with the coach. Let's go.

They set off. Tuttenkopf holds back a little.

TUTTENKOPF

(over his shoulder)

We'll get into Altdorf tonight. They don't let commoners in after dusk.

Max begins to react to this but Myra dissuades him.

TUTTENKOPF

You'll be lucky to make it to Sulphur Dock!

He spurs his horse on and they are gone.

EXT. SULPHUR DOCK, ALTDORF

The Ratchett coach sits on the river docks outside "The Boatman Inn".

Just beyond are the imposing, turreted city walls of Altdorf which bridge the river on a series of arches and beyond them the vast city can dimly be seen, rising on a hill with ever higher spires seeming to reach the sky as they are silhouetted against the Old World's two moons, the pale white Mannslieb and the smaller green-tinged Morrslieb.

A yellow miasma hangs over the river, made more so by the lanterns of the docks and inn.

Dieter, Max, Lucia, Myra and Alfie stand outside the coach, all trying to cover their faces against the stench.

DOCKFOLK mill about their business still loading and unloading barges, all with half-covered faces.

Two rough-looking GUARDS stand by the door of the inn.

Several other figures idle in small groups in the shadows, eyeing the newcomers suspiciously. One, ADOLPHUS KUFTSOS, a bounty hunter, his face covered to his eyes and wearing a wide brimmed dark leather hat, stands alone with a good view of the entrance to the inn and the city gates.

Elsa emerges past the Guards.

ELSA

(seemingly oblivious to the smell)

Right, do you want the good news or the bad news?

MYRA

There's good news?

ELSA

Your vouchers are good for two nights. I told them Ratchett are trying out new places for all their overnight stops.

MAX

And the bad?

ELSA

There's only one room. With a river view mind. It was that or the stables.

ALFIE

It's not the view that bothers us. It's worse than bad eggs in the sun. What is it?

ELSA

Didn't you hear that Road Sergeant? Sulphur. It'd be worse without it. The main sewer's over the other side of the river.

They reluctantly begin to unpack. Lucia separates her quarterstaff into four pieces linked by a chain, folds it up and puts it into her trunk which she begins to wheel into the inn as Alfie struggles to drag Max's trunk.

ALFIE

(surreptitiously in wonder)

Wheels? On a trunk? Are they... magic too?

LUCIA

(smiling)

No. They're just wheels Alfie.

EXT. KÖNIGPLATZ, ALTDORF - MORNING

A square just inside the city gates. It is a cacophony of sound and colour.

As serious looking heavily armoured SOLDIERS armed with polearms guard the battlements of the city walls, a mix of noisy STREET HAWKERS, BUSKERS and BEGGARS try to assail the many PASSERS BY.

A small caravan of wagons, their cargoes covered by garishly painted tarpaulins, is heading out of the city. The large, lead wagon has a banner across its top "DOCTOR MALTHUSIUS'S ZOOCOPEIA". It is being driven by DR MALTHUSIUS himself, a gaudily dressed circus ringmaster. CIRCUS PERFORMERS walk alongside it handing out flyers.

Troops are being inspected by a KNIGHT GRIFFON, mounted on a DEMIGRYPH, a riding animal that has the head of an eagle and the body of a lion, the size of a very large horse. The Knight Griffon is dressed in ornate dark green and gold plate armour, his open helmet adorned with a golden griffon spreading its wings.

A WARRIOR PRIEST of Sigmar stands next to him carrying a large battle standard with a prominent spiked warhammer and twin-tailed comet insignia.

The troops consist of two platoons of PIKE INFANTRY wearing breastplates and helmets in similarly coloured uniforms.

Between the two platoons is a squad of IMPERIAL OGRES, all between eight and ten feet tall. They are armed with great cleavers and spiked pieces of plate armour on their shoulders and elbows. An IMPERIAL ORGE SERGEANT forcibly tries to keep them in line.

Another large banner is strung part-way across the square heralding "GRAND STEAM BRIDGE OPENING TODAY!".

All of these sights are dominated by a huge stone statue in the centre of the square. A plaque reads "PRAISE BE TO SIGMAR, EMPEROR AND GOD OF THE EMPIRE". The statue is of a well-built, tall and bearded man in old-fashioned armour. He holds the decapitated head of an orc in his left hand which hangs down at his side. His head is inclined, looking up at his right arm which is held up to the heavens. His right hand holds a large warhammer, its head blunt at one end and spiked at the other.

Lucia, Elsa, Myra, Dieter, Max and Alfie slowly make their way through the crowded square.

They are dressed much as they were in the Inn of the Seven Spokes. Max, however, wears his very best clothes and is armed with a rapier. Lucia openly carries her wizard's quarterstaff.

Alfie takes a flyer from one of the passing circus performers. Below the town crest it reads:

The Council and Burghers of Bögenhafen

Announce that the Grand Opening of the annual

SCHAFFENFEST

Will be held on the town meadow this

Mitterfrühl Day

As Doctor Malthusius's wagon passes by a cage can be seen at the back of it. In it can be glimpsed a three-legged dark green GOBLIN looking bemused, its legs sticking through the bars of the cage.

ALFIE

Look, we should be there when it's on. You'll be able to buy the fair after you get your inheritance!

MAX

We'll see! Now, how is my indefatigable squire enjoying the capital?

ALFIE

It's amazing! Will we have time to go to the Imperial Zoo. I hear that's it's incredible. Is it true that there's a...

Two otherwise nondescript men dressed as common artisans who are in fact CHAOS CULTISTS are keeping pace with the group trying to attract Max's attention from a distance. Whilst one furtively keeps watch the other scratches his left ear with the little finger of his right hand.

The first time he does this it is barely noticeable. As Max remains oblivious, it is done more obviously. There is still no reaction as Max and Alfie continue chatting.

The two Cultists look questioningly at one another. Myra does now notice the bizarre signals which are then repeated again, even more pronounced than before as the other looks round even more conspiratorially.

MYRA

(pointing them out to Max)

Friends of yours Max?

MAX

(looking directly at them)

Err... no I don't think so. Why?

MYRA

They seem to be trying to attract your attention.

The six of them now pause and look.

Seeing Max looking straight at them they both now repeat the secret sign in a ludicrously exaggerated way and in slow motion. They then look at him enquiringly as if to suggest he respond.

MAX

(to Myra)

No, definitely not.

(loudly over the general hubbub to the Cultists)

Who are you chaps? You seem to think you know me? I'm...

MYRA

(covering Max's mouth)

Who he is is his own business.

The Cultists again look to one another in silent confusion.

From the doorway of a house on the square, Adolphus Kuftsos, his face covered by his hat, whistles and beckons to them. They look embarrassedly at Max and scurry away to the doorway which is immediately shut behind them and Adolphus.

DIETER

What was all that about?

MYRA

Well, if Max doesn't know them I'd say someone is on the lookout for Kastor Lieberung.

ELSA

What was that signal?

MYRA

Not something I recognise.

ELSA

I don't like the idea of secret signs. Isn't it only thieves who use secret signs?

DIETER

I agree. I think there's more to this Kastor Lieberung than just an unlucky coach passenger.

LUCIA

Shall we get on? It's difficult to make progress as it is. I don't want to keep my Magister Patriarch waiting.

DIETER

This is as good a place to split up anyway. I need to make my reports.

MYRA

You don't need me to come with you Lucia?

LUCIA

No thank you Myra.

MYRA

Pity, we could use you when we leave you know?

LUCIA

Thank you. It's time for me to complete my training though. But I'll see you back at the inn tonight.

ELSA

(taking out the "Wanted Adventurers" flyer)

Well, it's time for us to go and see what Prince von Tasseninck wants from the rest of us then. I do hope I didn't quit for nothing.

Elsa, Max, Myra and Alfie go one way, Dieter another and Lucia heads towards a third road.

From a window three stories up from the doorway, Kuftsos looks out. As the group splits up his face disappears.

INT. THE CELESTIAL COLLEGE OF MAGIC, ALTDORF - DAY

Lucia walks through a huge, blue and white stone vaulted hall. Its ceiling is a series of glass domes in which sit cumbersome looking telescopes supported on metal trusses and housed so they can be both pivoted and pitched by a star-gazing wizard operator.

Only a handful of old bookish looking figures in pale blue robes make their way to and fro.

A spiral staircase at the end of the hall leads up to the roof with a series of sixteen walkways then spiralling out towards its top like spokes on a wheel.

Lucia begins to climb.

CUT TO:

She emerges at the top of the staircase and makes her way along a blue and white stone bannistered walkway which leads to an ornate arched doorway.

She takes a nervous deep breath and is just about to pull on the bell rope by the door.

Before she does the door opens noiselessly. She smiles to herself, relaxes a little and enters.

INT. PRINCE VON TASSENINCK'S TOWNHOUSE, ALTDORF - DAY

A door is opened by two well dressed, liveried ATTENDANTS as Max, Myra, Elsa and Alfie enter an opulent receiving room. On the far side of the room is a desk at which a CLERK sits writing with a quill.

CLERK

(wearily, barely looking up)

Take a seat.

The group sit on four of the available seats. The Clerk looks up sniffily.

CLERK

You appear to be two short. The others were six in number?

MAX

Well, between us I'm sure that we have what you need. I'm a...

CLERK

Noble fallen on hard times?

(reading from a list of questions)

Are any of you a wizard?

MAX

We know a wizard. She's...

CLERK

No then. Are any of you a troll slayer?

ELSA

I should be one but...

CLERK

Only Dwarves can be troll slayers.

ELSA

I am a Dwarf.

CLERK

Dwarf but no beard. How odd. But...

(writing)

No troll slayer.

CLERK

Can any of you sail a barge?

They look at one another quizzically.

MYRA

Yes, of course I can. I've been sailing the upper Reik for the last... three... years.

CLERK

Forgive me dear lady but you aren't exactly dressed for the river?

(writes again)

One likely rogue.

MYRA

Entertainer actually. See...

She points out her small lute by her side.

CLERK

One rogue possibly able to masquerade as an entertainer. I assume the Halfling is a thief. They normally are.

ALFIE

I, sir, was latterly personal attendant to the Von Manfreds of Turmgever and am now squire to Maximillian von...

CLERK

One halfling, not a thief. Well, there are some more questions but your services will not be required. I'll keep you details on file.

MAX

Is that it?

CLERK

Yes that's it. The Prince left yesterday with two groups of six. Both with wizards and male troll slayers.

MYRA

What was the point of this then?

CLERK

The Prince left me to deal with the stragglers. Good day, these gentlemen will see you out.

The two Attendants move towards the centre of the room. Reluctantly, the group stand and begin to shuffle out.

CLERK

Make sure the woman doesn't steal anything on her way.

INT. PALACE OF RETRIBUTION, ALTDORF - DAY

A small, dark wood panelled courtroom with the Emperor's crest of a golden griffon, sword and skull behind the bench. On the bench is VOLA LINDERMANN. She is in her fifties, jet black hair with a swirl of grey, dressed in black with a black breastplate. She has a glass eye and a deep scar running vertically across the eye from her forehead to her thin mouth.

VOLA

As I said this is not a trial Dieter.

DIETER

Well that's what it feels like Vola.

VOLA

Look, there's just a shortage of space at the moment until the Emperor's army moves out for the Grey Mountains to meet the greenskin incursion. With that and Ubersreik...

DIETER

I thought Ubersreik was a free town?

VOLA

It was. The Emperor wasn't happy with the Jungfreuds. He's stripped them of their title. More troops and more gold crowns I'm afraid.

As she speaks she gets up from the bench, walks down stiffly into the courtroom to a barred window. She looks out into an internal quadrangle where more TROOPS can be seen parading.

DIETER

I see. You haven't mentioned Delberz yet. I can explain everything.

VOLA

You have. I read your report. Not only did the boy have the mark of a known Chaos Cult, the Red Crown, but he was plotting to poison the town's main well. I have to say I thought we had eradicated that one.

DIETER

There was no evidence that he was working with anyone else.

VOLA

Good. The town however, as I am sure you have heard, is now in near revolt. Yet more troops and money. Then there's assistance for Eldenhof...

DIETER

Surely all this makes the need for Chaos Hunters the greater? You've seen my report of what happened on the road. That's less than a day's ride away.

VOLA

A former priest should know when he is preaching to the converted Dieter.

DIETER

That was another life.

VOLA

One to which you could return. It does not pay to forsake our many Gods.

DIETER

I'm from the Nordland. Give me Taal or Ulric now perhaps. But you can't heal the dead.

VOLA

We all need Shallya's mercy Dieter.

Dieter looks unconvinced and a little angry.

DIETER

I won't go back to that. Besides, those gifts have left me.

VOLA

And this is not in my gift to give. If it was only my decision I would happily grant you a permanent licence.

She walks over to him.

VOLA

I am sorry. The Empire needs more Hunters. And you could be one of my best.

DIETER

Well in whose gift is it then?

VOLA

For as much as it matters it may as well be the Emperor himself. There may be something else at work too. I haven't told you this Dieter but there are whispers, only whispers mind, of a Mutant Decree.

DIETER

A decree for mutants? To do what?

VOLA

To prevent the killing of mutants without just cause. As I say it's just a whisper. And not one that you heard from me.

DIETER

I understand.

They hug briskly but affectionately.

VOLA

Do stay in touch Dieter. Sigmar's blessing to you.

DIETER

I will. And to you.

(he goes to leave)

Let's hope this "decree" doesn't come to pass.

VOLA

Indeed... indeed.

(goes back to the window, speaking almost to herself)

Because there'll be war if it does.

EXT. OUTSIDE PRINCE VON TASSENINCK'S TOWNHOUSE, ALTDORF - MIDDAY

The townhouse is set on the river in the heart of the city and busy with CITYFOLK - humans, dwarves, halflings and a few very well-dressed ELF MERCHANTS. Tall-masted Imperial Navy ships sit in the river close to a long, high stone bridge with several gaps bridged by mechanical drawbridges operated by IMPERIAL OGRES.

In the distance in the opposite direction is another bridge with its new steam powered drawbridge on which a LARGE CROWD has gathered.

Myra, Alfie, Elsa and Max are outside pondering their next move. Myra is clearly anxious to get going and looks around warily.

MYRA

Well, I'm going shopping. See you later.

MAX

That's an excellent idea. We'll come with you.

MYRA

I don't think I will be going to the same places as you Max.

She picks up her lute and begins to walk off.

ELSA

Why's your lute rattling?

MYRA

No idea. It's meant to make noise isn't it?

ALFIE

If you stole anything...

After some initial resistance Myra allows Alfie to take the lute.

He examines it. The back of it is hinged and he opens it. Two small silver candlesticks fall out.

Myra swiftly stashes them back into the lute.

MAX

Myra!

MYRA

They'll not notice them for days. We'll be long gone by then. See you lot later. Back at the square?

She strums her lute and sings as she strides off jauntily.

MYRA

To the Princess's privy

Attendants could not go

And so, lo...

The trinkets they must...

Givey!

ELSA

As much as I abhor thievery we do need gold.

MAX

Dwarven morality at its finest!

ELSA

I will make you take that back.

Elsa fingers her warhammer warningly.

MAX

It was merely a jest. Now, we do need supplies and Alfie needs some proper armour.

They begin to head off away from the river.

MAX

Where did you get that leather helmet?

The two Cultists from Königplatz trail Max, Elsa and Alfie whilst Adolphus Kuftsos follows the Cultists a little further off.

INT. MAGISTER PATRIARCH JULEVNO'S STUDY, ALTDORF - AFTERNOON

The circular study sits at the top of a high tower. Its bluish white stone floor and low wall gives way to a glass panelled dome held together by thin metal strips and trusses. A large polished light grey telescope dominates the room.

A slightly out of breath RAPHAEL JULEVNO goes around his desk, strewn with parchments and silver and glass telescope components, using it and his pale blue steel quarterstaff for support. The top of his staff is far more ornate than Lucia's with crescent moons, planets and stars depicted with three large blue gemstones inset.

He seems relieved to sit in his white and blue stone chair. Lucia follows at a slight distance then stands in front of the desk trying not to look either exhausted or pensive.

Julevno is in his early sixties. He is somewhat ethereal looking with pale, tight skin with a wispy, short grey beard. He is dressed in exceptionally fine white and royal blue robes. His eyes are crystal clear pale blue.

He sits with his elbows on the desk and chin in his hands. He stares at Lucia intently, before smiling softly.

JULEVNO

That, Lucia, was a most impressive effort. Not many can resist my probing spells for that long.

LUCIA

That's... that's very kind Magister Patriarch.

JULEVNO

(talking over her)

Your dispelling ability is excellent, your protection spells are very effective, your "lens on the sky" is exceptionally clear. I've also had regular reports from the Captain of the Imperial Scouts you were assigned to.

(leafing through several pieces of parchment)

She was most complimentary of your abilities. Able to foresee danger well... weather prediction very helpful... saved lives on more than one occasion. There was one minor miscasting on the astromancy side of your current repertoire I noticed today but...

(eyeing her even more intently and smiling more obviously)

You are ready.

LUCIA

Really?

JULEVNO

Really. You do not have to be an astromancer to see that you...

Lucia is about to explode with delight when a large explosion is heard outside.

JULEVNO

What in the name of the heavens was that?

He gets out of his seat smartly, grabs his quarterstaff and goes to the domed windows and stares down.

JULEVNO

Well, well. How in the Emperor's name they were allowed to do this even I don't know! Lucia, come see.

Lucia goes over to him.

JULEVNO

I told them... I told them! I foresaw it. Again, not that you needed to be a stargazer to see they'd rushed to open it.

(pointing downwards)

It's the steam bridge.

A small plume of black smoke and fire can be seen far below. Panic-stricken SPECTATORS flee back across both sides of the bridge as TROOPS try to restore order. A dozen or so BODIES can be seen amidst the wreckage and in the river.

JULEVNO

Would they listen? All those damn Imperial Engineers believe in is blackpowder, charts and diagrams... well, there's nothing we can do from here.

Julevno goes back to his desk and Lucia stands before him as before.

JULEVNO

Now, more important things. You have a potentially great future. Your talents are being wasted on secondments to the Imperial Army. From what you told me, that witch you killed was not just some petty hedgewoman. If only we could find them earlier they could be persuaded and trained in another path. But, be that as it may, you found your way to the College and your apprenticeship is technically not quite complete. That is why you are here. And I'm afraid that is where the problem lies.

LUCIA

Problem?

JULEVNO

I'm afraid so. The problem is this. I just do not have the time to complete your apprenticeship. In their wisdom my Order has determined that I should put myself forward as Magister Patriarch of our Celestial College for the position of Supreme Patriarch of the Eight Colleges.

LUCIA

(excitedly)

In the Hall of Duels?

JULEVNO

Yes, it's a rather crude way to determine such a significant issue but it is tradition and it's been a good time since a Celestial Wizard held the position.

LUCIA

(looks over to the telescope)

Do you already know you will win? Have you consulted...

JULEVNO

I do not. Never rely on a prediction of one's own future or of a future in which you have an interest. That can only lead to delusion not insight Lucia.

LUCIA

Who will you duel against?

JULEVNO

The usual suspects I assume. The Jade, Amber, Amethyst and Grey never seem to be that interested. The Light would be I think but the stain of the Chaos traitor Horstmann still lingers even after all these years. No, it'll be Balthasar Gelt, Alchemist of the Gold and Thyrus Gormann, Pyromancer of the Bright I expect.

LUCIA

There's no love lost between the two of them.

JULEVNO

There isn't. Which, my dear, may well be my only hope... in any event, I will have to devote all of my limited spare time in the next few months to preparing I am afraid. Of course, if I were to be successful, then there will be the politics of the Imperial Court to deal with regretfully.

LUCIA

I do hope you are successful Magister Patriarch.

(hesitantly)

Who... who have you appointed to be my new Magister?

JULEVNO

I have given this much thought Lucia. Do you know that you are six months younger than me at the same stage you are now at?

LUCIA

I'm sure that can't be right. You were the youngest ever Celestial Magister?

JULEVNO

Exactly. I was. Now you are.

LUCIA

You're... you're appointing me a Magister? But I am not ready, that's why I am...

JULEVNO

Lucia, in my very considered view, there is no-one but myself you could usefully learn anything more from as an Apprentice. That is not to say that you are a complete wizard of course. But you are worthy of the title Magister. I have prepared and signed off your licence.

He stands and hands her a sealed scroll.

JULEVNO

Congratulations, Lucia Bellengard, Magister of the Celestial Order.

LUCIA

I... I...

JULEVNO

You need only thank yourself. It is your talent that gives you this rank not me. Now, as I said there are still many things for you to learn. Firstly, you may now study for yourself the spells of a Magister. For that of course, you will require a new grimoire.

Julevno takes out a large blue and white leather-bound book from behind his desk and passes it to her. Lucia takes it eagerly and automatically starts leafing through it.

JULEVNO

Ahem...

LUCIA

Sorry, it's just...

JULEVNO

I understand. Further, I do think you would benefit from spending some time with another wizard at some point. I suggest Karina Brecht.

LUCIA

The Karina Brecht? I thought she had been expelled?

JULEVNO

On my investigation an unfortunate misunderstanding. Her research on Daemons and the Undead is... unusual but appears to be genuine. She has some fascinating ideas as to the use of "Fate of Doom" for example. So I happily reinstated her.

LUCIA

Fate of Doom? But that's...

JULEVNO

They're just ideas as things stand. I have my own thoughts, but...

LUCIA

But isn't she in Middenheim?

JULEVNO

She was... and will be. I understand that she is carrying out further research north of Kislev at the moment. I am told that she will be back by the time of the summer carnival. I have a letter of recommendation to her for you.

Julevno hands Lucia another sealed scroll.

LUCIA

I... I don't have the words for all of this...

JULEVNO

Good, because none are needed.

He gets up from his chair and comes around the front of the desk and gently begins to usher her out.

JULEVNO

Now there's one more thing.

He goes over to the door to the study as Lucia follows him.

JULEVNO

A Magister needs a Magister's staff.

By the door there is a pale blue metal staff by it. Its top has a decorated crescent moon and two planets which are inset with two pale blue gemstones, its bottom sharply pointed. Julevno hands it to Lucia and takes her apprentice's staff from her which he begins to fold up.

JULEVNO

This one does not fold. I take the view that a Magister need not conceal who they are.

Lucia takes the staff and feels its weight. The gemstones seem to glow a little brighter.

LUCIA

Magister Patriarch thank you... thank you for everything.

JULEVNO

Enough already. Now what will you do for the next few months?

LUCIA

Well, there's this group of adventurers you see...

EXT. KÖNIGPLATZ, ALTDORF - SUNSET

The square is quieter than before. PATRONS of several taverns are drinking on benches and tables outside in the square. LAMPLIGHTERS go about their business.

The two Chaos Cultists are watching the entrance to "Angelino's", passing themselves off as patrons of the neighbouring tavern, "The Cat and Fiddle".

Watching them from the gathering shadows is Adolphus Kuftsos.

1ST CULTIST

This is hopeless. He doesn't recognise the sign.

2ND CULTIST

Or more likely is trying to avoid us. You see what he bought. I'll bet he's already spending the inheritance for himself.

1ST CULTIST

Well if that was the case why was he travelling with the cheapest coach company in the Empire then?

Max, Myra, Alfie and Elsa emerge from the tavern.

Myra has her lute strung over her back and carries a small thin case. Alfie is now wearing chainmail armour, a small peaked metal helmet and carries a small kite-shaped shield. Elsa's hair is now short, greased into a Mohican and shocking pink in colour. She has changed her Ratchett uniform for dark leather and chainmail.

2ND CULTIST

Shhh... look. Let's go. Remember, we're just to follow them for now.

The Cultists start to follow the group and Adolphus yet again follows at a further distance.

The group begin to head down the road leading to the city gates. Myra is then seen whispering to the others. Suddenly, they swiftly disappear down a side street.

The Cultists look at one another surprised.

2ND CULTIST

Well come on then. Quick about it.

They pick up pace and go down the same side street. It's winding with several dark alleyways off it.

The group is nowhere to be seen.

2ND CULTIST

Damn it. They must be down here somewhere.

They proceed more cautiously, peering down a couple of cluttered alleyways that appear to be dead ends.

1ST CULTIST

I told you this is hopeless.

2ND CULTIST

No, orders are orders.

1ST CULTIST

Look, we know where they're staying. You carry on if you want but I'm going back to "Angelino's". I've still got a drink...

As he speaks, he turns back and is just about to walk off when Adolphus steps out from one of the alleyways. He has a crossbow which he fires. The bolt thuds into the 1st Cultist's chest. He slumps dead onto the ground. Adolphus reloads.

The 2nd Cultist looks frantically down at the 1st and then all around him.

2ND CULTIST

(to Adolphus)

You? Why?

Adolphus says nothing but advancing on the 2nd Cultist fires again. His aim is true again, the bolt skewering through the 2nd Cultist's neck and he drops dead alongside his companion.

Adolphus flees in the direction of the square.

MYRA (O.S.)

Stay back you three.

Myra emerges from one of the alleyways. She sees the bodies and Adolphus just as he disappears into the square. She considers giving chase before thinking better of it.

MYRA

Now then, let's see who you two were at least.

She begins to rapidly search the bodies. They both have concealed daggers, which she tosses aside. One has a purse with a few gold coins which she happily pockets. She opens up the doublet of one of them exposing his chest. He has a small purple tattoo of a clawed hand. She does the same to the other body which bears the same mark.

VOICES (O.S.)

Thieves! Thieves! That way!

Myra whistles to the others and beckons them. They rush out of one of the alleyways.

MAX

What in the name of...

ELSA

Enough skulking in the shadows. Let's...

MYRA

There's no time.

Shouts can be heard coming towards the side street.

MYRA

The Watch are on the way. It's never fun being found next to dead bodies.

She scans the side street for options.

MYRA

That way. We'll double back later.

ALFIE

How am I meant to run in...

MYRA

Never mind that! Let's go!

Following Myra who drags Alfie along, they all set off down the side street away from the square and then dive down another alleyway.

INT. THE BOATMAN INN, SULPHUR DOCK - EVENING

The inn is quiet with the INNKEEPER behind the bar and a smattering of PATRONS.

Dieter and Lucia are having a drink. Lucia sips from a goblet of wine and Dieter from his own flask as before.

A heavily built REKS ERNST sits across from them, making no attempt to disguise he is taking an interest in them. A BARMAID passes.

ERNST

You. Another brandy. Now.

The Barmaid scurries off to the bar.

Ernst, late thirties, wears black studded leather armour and is armed with a scimitar.

LUCIA

Well, I'm joining them for a while at least. Whether that means going off to the Grey Mountains or to Bögenhafen.

DIETER

I'll admit I am intrigued by that inheritance letter... and the fact someone's clearly taking an interest in our Kastor Lieberung.

LUCIA

Come with us. I'll feel happier if you were. You can obviously fight when you have to... and I know what you'll say, but there is divine magic in you. I noticed it as soon as I was close to you.

DIETER

Maybe... maybe not. And it's not "magic". And as you well know it is the favour of the gods, not

some spell from a book.

LUCIA

We all need healing at some point.

DIETER

Hmmpf... you sound like Vola.

The barmaid brings Ernst's drink over.

ERNST

(to the BARMAID, loudly)

Who are they anyway? If they are what they look like they are, there'll be trouble here.

BARMAID

Err... I don't know Herr Ernst.

Ernst catches her arm as she tries to move away.

ERNST

You know. Are they staying here?

BARMAID

They... they came on a coach yesterday. And they're leaving tomorrow. They didn't give any names and we don't ask. Best way around here.

ERNST

Good.

Max, Myra, Elsa and Alfie enter. They are accompanied by JOSEF QUARTJIN.

Josef is mid-thirties, bearded and weather-beaten. He is dressed plainly in a worn brown leather tunic and breeches and carries a dagger.

MAX

(loudly)

Look who I found! Josef, meet Dieter and Lucia. Watch yourself though, this one's a witch hunter and she's a wizard.

Ernst clearly bridles at this.

MAX

Now, have we a tale to tell you two. We will of course need drinks. Alfie?

Alfie is already at the bar with Elsa.

MAX

Alfie? Oh well done sir. He's going to be excellent. Myra, Dieter, meet Josef. We were in the Greatswords together. He works the river now. Own boat and everything. He'll be taking us to Bögenhafen in a couple of days.

Max and Josef sit down. Myra is still standing up, eyeing the room. She and Ernst's gazes meet. Ernst sneers at her.

JOSEF

Nice to meet you both.

MAX

So, those two who were following us got shot to death not an hour ago. What do you make of that?

LUCIA

Shot?

Lucia and Dieter look at each other incredulously.

Myra sits down and opens the slim case. In it are two expensive looking pistols. She very obviously takes one out of the case, holds it up, and stares back at Ernst.

MAX

Yes. And Myra did some shopping.

MYRA

Before we leave, you may be able to help us with something. The two dead men both had the same tattooed mark on them. Just here. About two inches long. A clawed hand in purple?

JOSEF

It's not a sign I've heard anything of. Riverfolk and wreckers often have tattoos to mark their allegiance but not of that. Like those odd signs they were giving him...

Josef mimics the scratching of the left ear the Cultists made.

Dieter and Lucia exchange glances and Lucia shakes her head.

LUCIA

Sorry, I can't help with that. But it can't be good. Did you say you four are planning to go to Bögenhafen? What happened to the Grey Mountains?

MYRA

Already taken I'm afraid.

LUCIA

Well, I have news for you too. If you would be minded to do so...

DIETER

We both want to join you and we'll go to Bögenhafen with you.

MAX

Well... well that's splendid. But I thought...

LUCIA

I have no teacher... for a while at least.

DIETER

And the Emperor needs troops and money, not Hunters it appears. But those signs, if they're nothing any of us recognise, they may well point in a very sinister direction I'm afraid.

MAX

And what's that?

Dieter now speaks very quietly and the group bends in closer to the table to listen.

DIETER

The Red Crown used a common mark to identify Cultists. They were more severe as they used to brand members with the symbol of a crown hence their name.

MYRA

Cultists? Of what?

DIETER

Of Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways and one of the four Chaos Gods.

MAX

Really, I thought most of them had been eradicated? So this lot could be something similar?

DIETER

Could be, yes. I know that Hunters are meant to see Chaos just about everywhere. All I'm saying is it's something we can't discount.

MYRA

And if that's right, they presume that this Kastor Lieberung is also a member? It would explain why they look so baffled when he didn't know how to respond to their sign. But what it doesn't explain is who was following them and why whoever that is killed them.

MAX

So we decided...

MYRA

Elsa, Alfie and me decided that we need to refer to...

(mouths the word "Max")

As Kastor until we get to the bottom of this.

DIETER

I agree. Well here's to your very good health Kastor.

LUCIA

Hear, hear. To Kastor Lieberung! May your tankard be ever full.

Dieter and Lucia raise their cups to Max. Max has no drink.

MAX

Where is my drink?

Alfie and Elsa come over from the bar, Alfie carrying a tray of drinks.

MAX

Well, you two took your time.

ALFIE

Well, you know what they say Ma... Kastor. One for the bar, one for the Halfling.

MAX

What does that even...

LUCIA

(to Elsa)

Wow, I love the look! Good for you Elsa.

ELSA

Thank you. If I can't be a troll slayer then I can at least look like one.

ALFIE

(passing out drinks)

Here you go. We've got...

ERNST

She, if that's what "she" is, looks like a dirty freak in the Carnival more like. Aren't Troll Slayers meant to be bare-chested? Now get me a drink off that Halfling runt, freak. And as for you Quartjin I thought you had more sense.

Alfie turns to Ernst, folds his arms and tries to look and sound brave.

ALFIE

There's none spare sir.

ELSA

(to Ernst)

Well, you're as dumb as a troll at least.

She unslings her warhammer.

ELSA

Just me and you troll. Right now.

Myra, Dieter, Max and Lucia stand as one. The inn goes silent as Ernst also stands, his right hand on the hilt of his scimitar.

DIETER

No, there's six of us and only one of you.

Just as he finishes saying this, the doors of the inn open and a set of twins spill through.

ERICH and TRUNTER VON LICHTEN enter. They are in their mid-twenties, very finely dressed, both carry foils and are drunk.

They are followed by four heavily built BODYGUARDS, who stay at the main doors. They all wear chain armour and are armed with swords and daggers.

ERICH

Well, well if this isn't a quaint little place. What a merry little tour we're having tonight. To the bar Trunter!

Trunter has been drunkenly trying to take in the scene. Max has quickly sat down and has been trying to sink into his seat, but Trunter spots him.

TRUNTER

But wait, my dear Erich, what have we here?

ERICH

What? Can it really be? Why, if it isn't the little whelp himself? Maxy von Kreigler.

Max is taken aback before recovering himself.

MAX

It's Kastor Lieberung now you wastrels.

TRUNTER

Well Erich, we knew his family was barely noble to begin with, but to have sunk so far!

ERICH

From Festerburg to Lieberung to Sulphur Dock. A tragedy in barely one act.

TRUNTER

And would you look at the company! Are any of these good ladies available for hire perchance? The pink-haired one looks most interesting. Dear lady, how much?

JOSEF

Kastor, no!

An enraged Max flies at Erich and Trunter sending them both sprawling on the ground.

MAX

It's finally my lucky day. Erich and Trunter von Lichten. You two have had this coming for a long time.

He starts punching Erich on the ground as Trunter scrambles away, laughing heartily.

TRUNTER

Get them men! A scrape as well into the bargain! What a night!

The bodyguards pile in without drawing their weapons. Dieter, Myra, Elsa and Alfie also join in, again without drawing weapons and a furious barroom brawl ensues.

Ernst, who has been taking great pleasure in all of this, sees an opportunity and makes for Myra's case of pistols.

ERNST

(to Lucia)

Well, I don't mind if I do.

Lucia is still at the table. She murmurs something to herself very quickly and softly, and points at Ernst's face just as he is reaching for the pistols. An intense beam of light hits his face temporarily blinding him. He staggers back.

ERNST

You witch bitch!

Ernst draws his scimitar, still blinded.

LUCIA

Myra!

Myra breaks free from one of the bodyguards, who she elbows in the face. She grabs one of the pistols.

Lucia intones again, she focuses on Ernst's sword hand and Ernst drops his scimitar as if it has burnt him.

Myra takes one of the pistols, gets behind Ernst and presses its muzzle against his temple.

ERNST

It's new. It's not loaded my little coquette.

Ernst struggles free and tries to bring himself round to face her.

MYRA

You're quite right.

Just as Ernst tries to swing at her, Myra reverses the pistol in her hand and strikes him with the butt end hard across the head, sending him to the floor and knocking him unconscious.

By now the Inn Guards have come in. Josef is desperately restraining Max, Elsa is being held by two of the Bodyguards, Dieter is squaring off against the other two Bodyguards, Erich and Alfie are grappling on the floor as Trunter looks on doubled up in laughter from safely behind the Bodyguards.

TRUNTER

The battle of Erich von Lichten and the Halfling. A tale for the ages!

The Guards separate Erich and Alfie.

TRUNTER

Oh what spoilsports. Just when it was getting interesting.

ERICH

(picking himself up)

Well, I think we have exhausted the hospitality of this fascinating establishment.

(dusting himself off)

Mmm... sawdust. How very 25th century.

The Innkeeper has taken a crossbow out from behind the bar and points it at the adventurers.

INNKEEPER

(to Erich and Trunter)

Now, my Lords, may I very humbly apologise to you good sirships. Please have some drinks on the house for you and your men. As for this lot... Guards, throw the six of them out. And you Quartjin, you should know better. You're barred for a week.

(to the Barmaid)

Go and get their belongings and throw them out on the dock as well.

EXT. SULPHUR DOCK, ALTDORF - NIGHT

Erich, Trunter, their bodyguards, the six adventurers and Josef spill out onto the dock.

ERICH

Well, it's been a pleasure as always. Just too short I'm afraid.

TRUNTER

Indeed! We must away back to the comfort of the splendour of Altdorf.

MAX

Not so soon. This isn't over. My honour must be satisfied.

ERICH AND TRUNTER

His honour, he says. And what honour would that be now?

MAX

I issue the challenge to both of you.

He unsheathes his rapier and tosses it to the floor in front of him.

MAX

You were born together and this morning you'll die together. Here. At sunrise. Your choice of weapon.

ERICH

Very amusing. Only a true noble can issue a challenge that requires honouring.

TRUNTER

And as you aren't, if you ever were, then we have no obligation.

Erich, Trunter and their bodyguards set off back towards the city.

ERICH

I'm sure sunrise on the docks is lovely. Do enjoy it won't you.

Max has to be restrained by Josef, Dieter and Elsa.

TRUNTER

Now, let us go and rouse some more rabble. The night is as young as the women we seek!

ERICH

And guards, once we're back in the city you may leave us. There are some things even you may prefer not to see.

Alfie picks up Max's rapier and hands it to him, who angrily and rather clumsily sheathes it. He does it with such force his belt, scabbard and rapier all fall to the ground.

Max looks to Alfie to pick them all up again.

ALFIE

No... no, sir.

Max looks around as if expecting someone else to pick them up.

MAX

Very well.

He picks them up himself.

As he does this the Innkeeper, Inn Guards and Barmaid unceremoniously throw the adventurers' belongings onto the dock.

MAX

(to Josef)

Well, let's get on the barge then.

JOSEF

Whoa! Have I agreed to...

MYRA

We'll pay our way.

She shows Josef a few coins.

JOSEF

Very well. It'll save me taking it from... Kastor at dice.

He beckons them onboard. They collect their belongings and begin to traipse onto the barge.

Amongst the luggage are two blunderbusses.

ALFIE

(to Elsa)

Two?

ELSA

One was Hultz's. He and Ratchett won't be needing them anymore... but by the looks of things we will.

They all go up the gangplank and onto the barge.

Adolphus emerges from the shadows, watches them for a moment and then goes into the Boatman Inn.

INT. THE BOATMAN INN, SULPHUR DOCK - NIGHT

Adolphus sits with Ernst.

ERNST

We'll do it in Weissbruck. It's run by the Grubers. Since the mines ran dry, so long as you don't bother them, no-one much cares what goes on there. They'll have to stop there overnight between here and Bögenhafen to be inspected and they'll be slowed up on the way by the locks on the canal. If we ride we'll get there days ahead of them.

Adolphus has a large scar across his neck which causes him to speak in a low, wheezing voice.

ADOLPHUS

I met a duellist last night who had a bad night at the tables. He'll help but we'll need more?

ERNST

Like I said, Weissbruck is a hard town. I've used the Grimmonsons before. They're brothers from Norsca. Superstitious, but good in the dark and better in a fight. They came south to find their fortunes in the mines. Pit fighters now. If you pay they don't ask questions and they'll kill who you like for a crown or two.

ADOLPHUS

Good. And for what I have planned I'll need someone who knows how to start a fire. Quietly.

ERNST

Ha! Sofia the Flint. That'll be extra.

ADOLPHUS

How much extra Herr Ernst?

ERNST

Three.

ADOLPHUS

Done.

ERNST

And... I don't care what you do to this Kastor Lieberung but the Dwarf and the black-haired woman are mine.

ADOLPHUS

You're welcome to them. All I want is the bounty on his head. We'll leave at first light tomorrow.

EXT. SULPHUR DOCK, ALTDORF - DAY

Myra, Dieter and Lucia sit on the deck of Josef's barge, "The Berebeli".

DIETER

So we're agreed. Once the others are back, I'll go back to Vola at the Courts and see if I can find out anything more about the purple claw symbol or the firm of lawyers who wrote the letter.

LUCIA

And I can go back to my College. There may be something in the libraries.

MYRA

Can't we do something more... more direct? I haven't noticed anyone watching us this morning. When we saw him yesterday he was obviously working alone. I'm guessing that he didn't expect "Kastor" to be travelling in company. Why don't we just try laying an ambush?

DIETER

Well, I agree whoever killed those two must have had a reason and he took at least some risk by doing it within the city walls.

LUCIA

But there could be one of a hundred reasons why?

MYRA

Then why don't I try to track him at least when he shows himself again.

DIETER

That's a better idea... you still have the lawyer's letter and the affidavit?

MYRA

Yes. Right here.

LUCIA

Now we're assuming the inheritance is fake. If that's right, it must mean that someone wants to lure Kastor to Bögenhafen for some reason. But then, this Kastor must have thought there was enough in it to get those signatures and then travel here? Can I see the affidavit again?

MYRA

Yes, if you must.

She hands the affidavit and letter to Lucia.

MYRA

I don't see how it will help in Altdorf, they're both from Middenheim. That's what... over three hundred miles away?

Lucia and Dieter look over the affidavit.

DIETER

They are pretty prominent people though if the signatures are genuine. Petra Liebkosen, Lady of the Court of Middenheim, Gotthard Goeddels, Komission Convenor of Middenheim. Now, I don't know, there may be hundreds of ladies at Court but this Herr Goeddels may be known here by one of the trade or merchant Guilds. I can make those enquiries.

LUCIA

(to Myra)

Wait, didn't you say something to me about having fun in Middenheim on the night we met.

MYRA

Just a turn of phrase. I use it all the time. For example, Max... Kastor is the most pompous man I've met since Middenheim.

DIETER

Talking of which...

Josef, Max, Alfie and Elsa are hurrying down the dockside, without trying to look like they are hurrying, as they nervously look over their shoulders as they carry armfuls of supplies.

MAX

Slight change of plan everyone!

JOSEF

Start untying the ropes to cast off!

Dieter, Lucia and Myra look around them bewildered as Josef, Max, Alfie and Elsa embark.

DIETER

Why, what's happened now?

ELSA

Turns out those two nobles he knew have gone missing. It's the talk of the city. There's search parties and everything.

MYRA

Oh genius. He is not just the most pompous man I've met since Middenheim but also the most wanted!

DIETER

What? Oh Shallya's tears! That means they'll put two and two together, make five and we'll all be on a wanted list. I'm the one who is meant to hunt the hunted not the other...

MAX

I'm sure it will all blow over Dieter. Just not when we're here to see it. It's not like we were going to be doing much anyway. Is it?

JOSEF

(pulling the gangplank onboard)

Well, I would have had a crew that knew how to sail a barge for one.

MAX

How hard can it be?

JOSEF

And a cargo to sell.

MAX

We'll work our passage. Alfie, go and untie a rope like the nice man said. Maybe that one over there.

ALFIE

Ok, captain!

JOSEF

Not that one! That's the anchor rope! I'll see to that. Two of you untie at the stern and two of you at the bow.

Myra and Elsa rush to one end of the barge and Lucia and Dieter to the other. Josef takes out a key, unlocks the anchor rope and chain and starts hauling it in.

JOSEF

One on the dock and one on the barge. That's it. And get the supplies and yourselves below deck. Then you all better get down there and stay there.

Myra and Elsa untie one rope and Dieter and Lucia the other. Alfie starts taking the supplies below.

MAX

And what should I do Josef?

JOSEF

Stop pretending you're in charge and unsheathe the sail.

MAX

Okay.

A group of sullen looking SOLDIERS can be seen in the distance slowly marching out of the city. They don't appear to be in any great hurry.

An OFFICER gathers them together and orders them to fan out and they peel off down side streets and along the dock.

They begin to ask questions of the DOCKFOLK as they are trying to go about their business. One points in the direction of the Boatman Inn.

The sail is unfurled. Max looks up at his handiwork and then to Josef.

MAX

Well that was easy! I think I'll take to river life like a Dwarf to a tavern. What do you think Alfie?

Alfie has emerged from below deck to collect the remaining supplies. He stands next to Max who has his arms folded in pride.

ALFIE

Well, at least you didn't say like a Halfling to food sir. We might be starting to teach you a little respect after all eh...

As Alfie is saying this the wind picks up filling the sail which swings towards Max and Alfie from behind. The boom easily passes over Alfie's head but strikes Max firmly on the back of his head.

JOSEF

Well that has. Get him below.

Alfie and the rest go below decks, dragging Max with them as Josef pushes off from the dockside with a long boat hook.

On the mast there is an icon of Manann. It is of a powerfully built, black-bearded man with seaweed in his hair and a five-pointed black crown, his lower torso swathed by waves.

JOSEF

Manann, God of Rivers and the Seas, with this token we beg, pray and beseech you to give us kind winds and safe passage.

Josef flings a coin into the river.

Wind fills the sail and the barge begins to glide away from the dockside as soldiers enter the Boatman Inn.

Josef sees this, looks irritated and rummages in his tunic for another coin.

JOSEF

And working locks!

He finds one and throws it into the river.

EXT. WEISSBRUCK QUAYSIDE - EVENING

It is close to sunset. The quayside is still busy but mostly with BEGGARS and DRUNKS as PEDLARS and MARKETFOLK are packing up for the day.

Adolphus and Ernst are sat drinking outside the Black Gold Inn with RUGNAR and NUDRI GRIMMONSON, Phillipe Descartes and SOFIA THE FLINT.

Sofia is a grey-haired halfling with a half-burned face. The Grimmonson brothers are hard-faced, scruffy thugs with long matted hair.

ADOLPHUS

We estimate they'll be here tomorrow.

RUGNAR

And who is they exactly?

ERNST

There's three who can fight. One's a Chaos hunter, there's the boatman and this Kastor's a would-be knight. Then there's some women and a halfling. It'll be easy money.

SOFIA

Especially when they're on fire. And once they are I'm done. Right?

ADOLPHUS

Agreed. But that'll give me a clear shot at Kastor. Once he's dead I'm done too.

NUDRI

Leaving the spoils to us.

DESCARTES

What if it goes wrong?

ADOLPHUS

Then with me you and Ernst there'll be enough of us to storm the barge and take them that way.

DESCARTES

And what of the women?

ADOLPHUS

They're not my business.

ERNST

The dark-haired one and the Dwarf are mine.

DESCARTES

There's a she-Dwarf? And who else?

ERNST

The dark-haired one's some kind of rogue. The other one wears glasses to read with.

DESCARTES

What does she look like?

ADOLPHUS

It appears you'll all find out sooner than we thought.

ERNST

Damn it. They must have left early.

The adventurers' barge slowly comes into view. Max is at the prow with Alfie and Josef is at the tiller.

ADOLPHUS

Well, there's nothing for it. It'll have to be tonight. Make yourselves scarce, get your gear and make your way to the Trumpet Inn when the temple bell strikes eleven.

They drink up and disperse into the gathering shadows.

Descartes pauses for a moment as he does so, eying the barge suspiciously.

EXT. WEISSBRUCK QUAYSIDE - NIGHT

Lucia is on deck. She looks to the dark quayside which appears deserted. The only light comes from below deck and from the twin moons.

Adolphus, Ernst and Descartes are hidden behind some barrels and crates on the quay and to one side of the barge. Adolphus has his crossbow, Ernst his scimitar and Descartes a foil.

Adolphus's purse, which hangs from his belt, is obviously bulging with coins.

On the other side of the quay and behind a building are the Grimmonson brothers and Sofia. The brothers are armed with flails and spiked wooden shields, Sofia with a dagger. She carries a small black sack.

Having seen nothing Lucia starts stargazing.

Sofia gestures to Adolphus as to whether to start her attack but Adolphus gestures for them to remain hidden.

Lucia is now staring intently at a small part of the sky. In a sky filled with stars she sees that several of them appear to blink and then disappear. Then the light of other stars appears in a different pattern to before. Lucia is transfixed but perturbed by this, as the two patterns repeat themselves again before that small part of the sky goes dark.

She goes below deck into the main cabin.

Adolphus readies his crossbow and signals to Sofia to attack.

INT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - MOMENTS LATER

In the main cabin a small stove fire still burns. Josef and Max are asleep. All is quiet except Alfie can be heard crying out in his sleep from one of the side cabins.

ALFIE (O.S.)

Tomas... Tomas... no! Not me... not me... my arm... my arm...!

Lucia filches gingerly around and finds her reading spectacles and her "Omens and Portents" book. She flicks through it scanning the various images of the heavens but can't find what she is looking for.

Smoke begins to blow back into the cabin from the fire.

Lucia has her back turned and doesn't notice this as she puts down her book and goes to retrieve another from her trunk. Max is using it as a makeshift pillow. As she does so Max wakes up.

MAX

(coughing)

Uhhh... well hello Lucia. Now I do think that Josef would have something to say about...

Suddenly there is the sound of smashing glass on the deck.

Sofia can be heard cackling manically outside.

SOFIA (O.S.)

They're all yours now boys!

Josef wakes up and peers out of the portholes.

Fire is beginning to catch at both the bow and stern of the barge.

The smoke inside begins to intensify.

JOSEF

My barge! Get out and get water!

Lucia scans the quayside from the portholes on the dock side of the barge.

LUCIA

No. Wait...

Dieter, Alfie, Elsa and Myra emerge from the side cabins. Dieter, Alfie and Elsa are in various states of undress, Myra is fully dressed and armed, her pistols holstered, one across her chest and the other behind her back.

They are all trying to stop themselves from coughing.

MYRA

What's going on?

LUCIA

It's an ambush.

JOSEF

Get out all of you!

Josef gets as far as the main cabin door but Lucia blocks it.

LUCIA

No, that's what they want. They'll shoot you as soon as you poke your head out. Douse that fire, get what gear you can and we go when I say so. I think I can protect you.

Lucia goes back to her trunk, takes out the grimoire that Julevno gave her and hurriedly scans the pages.

LUCIA

Now... where is it?

Josef puts out the stove fire by emptying the pot above the fire onto it. The cabin goes dark. Josef takes his Zweihänder from off the cabin wall.

Lucia starts intoning a spell reading from the grimoire.

Elsa gets her warhammer and the two blunderbusses, one of which she gives to Alfie.

ELSA

(to Alfie)

Be careful. It's already loaded.

Dieter now has his sword and crossbow pistol, Max his Zweihänder.

Lucia has conjured a small ball of pale blue light.

EXT. WEISSBRUCK QUAYSIDE - MOMENTS LATER

Sofia is disappearing into the night.

Adolphus aims his crossbow at the cabin door as Ernst and Descartes stand either side of him, weapons drawn.

Rugnar and Nudri have emerged from behind the wall and look on as the fires on the barge begin to take hold.

ERNST

What are they waiting for?

The light from the cabin goes dark. A dim pale blue light gets brighter filling the cabin. The growing light pauses for a moment at the boundaries of the cabin before expanding again to cover the deck of the barge.

Max and Josef emerge from the cabin first quickly followed by the rest. As they do Adolphus fires. His crossbow bolt flies forward. It is stopped in its tracks at the edge of the blue dome of light. There is an electrical fizz and the bolt snaps in two and drops into the river.

DESCARTES

Mon dieu!

Max, Josef and Dieter get buckets and ropes and begin fighting the two fires.

Lucia stands in the middle of the deck staff in hand maintaining the blue lit dome.

Alfie, Elsa and Myra take cover on deck either side of the gangplank.

Alfie and Elsa aim their blunderbusses and Myra one of her pistols onto the quay.

A dismayed Adolphus begins to reload his crossbow.

ERNST

Forget that.

Ernst whistles to Rugnar and Nudri gesticulating to them to attack.

RUGNAR AND NUDRI

Waaarghhhh!

Ernst, Rugnar and Nudri charge towards the barge.

CUT TO:

ELSA

(to Alfie)

Wait...

Rugnar and Nudri are not far off the gangplank. They charge as one, shields joined. Ernst is still some way off.

ELSA

Now!

They both fire their blunderbusses at Rugnar and Nudri. The discharge from Elsa's sprays them with lead. Their shields take most of the damage but are splintered to smithereens. They pause momentarily to cast their shields off their arms.

ALFIE

Elsa! Mine didn't fire!

Elsa takes Alfie's blunderbuss and holds it to her ear. A hissing noise can be heard like a rapid build-up of gas.

ELSA

Damn Hultz!

She holds the blunderbuss back up to her ear.

RUGNAR

Is that the best you've got?

ELSA

Try this!

She hurls the blunderbuss at them. It hits the cobbled quay and bounces right in front of Rugnar and Nudri. Ernst senses danger and backs off.

NUDRI

(looking down at the blunderbuss)

Like my brother said, is that really the best you've got. I'm going to flay your Dwarf tits off...

The blunderbuss explodes in a cloud of flame, smoke and shot, hurling Rugnar and Nudri backwards.

NUDRI

My leg! My leg!

His lower left leg is nothing more than pulp. They are both peppered with flesh wounds. Rugnar hurriedly drags Nudri away.

RUGNAR

(to Ernst)

You never said anything about heaven witches and blackpowder you bastard. I'll be coming back for you.

ERNST

And you'll regret it if you do.

(he sees Myra laughing on deck)

But not as much as that black-haired bitch. You're mine.

Ernst charges towards the gangplank. Myra fires her pistol. It grazes Ernst's right shoulder.

ERNST

Ha! Looks like you need more practice bitch!

He charges again and is at the bottom of the gangplank.

MYRA

Very well.

Myra unholsters the second pistol from behind her back, aims and fires at near point blank range.

The pistol shot hits Ernst right between the eyes. Ernst tries to say something but fails.

MYRA

Quick learner.

She blows smoke from the muzzle towards Ernst. As if blown over by that Ernst falls slowly backwards onto the gangplank. His body then gently bounces off it and into the river facedown.

Elsa and Alfie rush to help finish off putting out the fires as Myra begins to reload.

CUT TO:

ADOLPHUS

(to Descartes)

Come on then! Before she can reload! Our shares in the bounty have gone up is all and I need that bounty.

DESCARTES

(unconvincingly)

Of course Adolphus... as they say in Bretonnia "la mort avant le déshonneur".

Lucia has spotted the two of them and gestures to Max, Dieter and Josef. The fires are nearly out. They take up their weapons and advance towards the gangplank.

ADOLPHUS

What?

DESCARTES

Death before dishonour mon ami. I'm right behind you.

Adolphus takes a step or two from behind the barrels and crates. Descartes is right behind him.

Before Adolphus can break into a charge to meet Max, Dieter and Josef who are now on the quayside Descartes thrusts his foil sharply upwards through Adolphus's back. It slices straight through his torso nearly up to its hilt.

A shocked Adolphus looks aghast at the point of the foil which is right in front of his eyes.

DESCARTES

Did I ever mention that it was because of such "idée stupide" that I left? Mmm... probably not.

Descartes withdraws the foil as blood begins to bubble from Adolphus's mouth. He smartly cuts Adolphus's purse from his waist with a flick of his foil as Adolphus slumps first to his knees, his nearly dead eyes catching Max's as he, Dieter and Josef stand still looking on, and then face forwards to the ground.

Descartes turns to run.

DIETER

(to Descartes)

Hold! Drop your weapon.

Elsa and Myra point their reloaded weapons at Descartes from the deck of the barge. Lucia has stopped her spell and watches on, staff at the ready with Alfie.

DESCARTES

(dropping his foil to the ground)

Well of course monsieurs! Now I would have thought that you would be grateful.

MYRA

And the purse.

DESCARTES

Madame?

Myra cocks the pistol.

DESCARTES

Very well.

He drops the purse onto the floor.

Myra starts making her way off the barge towards Descartes.

Three WATCHMEN and their SERGEANT emerge from one of the streets by the quayside. The Watchmen carry spears and shields. The Sergeant wears a brass breastplate and carries a sword. They all wear armbands with "Weissbruck Watch" emblazoned on them.

SERGEANT

(hesitantly)

Who goes there? What's going on?

Dieter continues to guard Descartes who thinks better of trying to flee.

Josef and Max approach the Watchmen and the Sergeant brandishing their Zweihänders.

MAX

We're Imperial Greatswords.

JOSEF

On official business when we were attacked.

The Watchmen look nervously to their Sergeant.

MAX

And the attack's over now.

SERGEANT

Very well. I'm very sorry about that. Leave the body where it is.

JOSEF

There's another in the river. Three of them escaped. One of them started a fire. Female voice. Two of them are injured. They said they were brothers and looked like Norscans.

SERGEANT

The Grimmonson brothers and Sofia the Flint. They've had it coming for a while. We'll deal with them. Men, false alarm. Back to barracks now. Let's be having you. And one of you tell the priest of Morr.

They quickly exit the scene.

Myra is now on the quayside. She pockets Adolphus's purse, searches his body and finds two pieces of parchment.

She unfastens his tunic. He has a faded purple clawed hand symbol on his chest.

MYRA

Dieter, come look at this.

He goes over to her as Max and Josef escort Descartes onto the barge.

MAX

You'll be coming with us for now.

MYRA

(to Dieter)

See. There.

DIETER

Why's it faded?

MYRA

Because he wasn't really one of them.

She wets her finger and rubs it across the mark erasing it still further.

MYRA

See? There's these as well.

She hands him the pieces of parchment.

DIETER

Hmmm... well let's get back on board and see what this fellow's got to say for himself.

They both go back towards the barge.

ALFIE

What about this one?

Alfie and Elsa have hoisted Ernst half out of the water with the boathook.

MYRA

Let's get him out on the quayside.

She helps them haul his body onto the quayside. She searches it and inevitably takes his purse which she opens.

MYRA

Well, well. You've better manners in death than you had in life. You appear to have paid for the pistols I shot you with. I should thank you but I won't.

She transfers the many gold crowns to her own purse, discards his, spits in his face and re-embarks the barge.

INT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - MOMENTS LATER

Myra enters the main cabin. The rest are all already there. Descartes's hands and feet are now bound.

MAX

Is that it?

DESCARTES

Mais oui. Like I said he was staying at the Nine Stars. I was staying there too. I'd had a bad night at the tables and he wanted some help. I said yes.

MAX

Who did he say he was?

DESCARTES

Adolphus Kuftsos. A bounty hunter. I don't tend to ask questions. There was a bounty he was pursuing and he'd give me a cut if I came with him.

MAX

What did he say about who he was pursuing?

DESCARTES

Nothing. It was only when we saw your barge approach that I realised who you all were. I saw you on the road to Altdorf remember?

LUCIA

He was with the Roadwardens and the coach.

DESCARTES

That was when I got cold feet. I saw what you had done to those mutants.

DIETER

(reading the parchments)

He's telling the truth about where he was staying... and who Adolphus was.

He passes the pieces of parchment around.

MAX

(reading)

For the personal attention of Adolphus Kuftsos

The Nine Stars Coaching Inn

Altdorf

My Dear Herr Kuftsos,

Our enquiries into the organisation you were able to make some inroads into are now complete. It appears to have been of very recent origin and limited to Kemperbad.

After no little pressure was applied, one of his compatriots "volunteered" the name of this self-titled Magister Impedimentae, whatever that is. His real identity is Kastor Lieberung and he fled for Middenheim posing as a merchant.

Regrettably the prisoner died from his questioning before a written confession could be taken. Herr Lieberung will therefore have to be dealt with extra-judicially. A bounty of 50GCs is in place.

As he is no longer of any use to us alive it will be paid on proof of his death.

Yours,

Quintus Fassbinder

Finder General

ALFIE

Finder General?

DIETER

Chaos Finder General. I've heard of Fassbinder.

ELSA

What does the second one say?

Max passes Elsa the second letter.

ELSA

Dear etc... Nine Stars Coaching Inn... Dear Kuftsos...

We understand that Herr Lieberung has now left Middenheim.

He is travelling by coach and we assume therefore that he will arrive in Altdorf towards the end of this month.

Yours etc... Quintus Fassbinder.

JOSEF

All very interesting. If you think I'm taking you all the way to Kemperbad you've got another thing coming. Now who's going to help me fix my boat in the morning or you won't be going to Bögenhafen?

They all raise their arms except Max who raises Descartes' for him.

EXT. THE SKY ABOVE WEISSBRUCK - NIGHT

The sky is lit by the two moons. The Chaos moon, Morrslieb, is large and glows an unnatural pale green. Set against it is GIDEON, a Daemon of Tzeentch, flying through the night on wide, narrow wings. It is a little larger than a man with smooth dark purple skin and clutches a scroll in one of its four arms.

It flies high along the line of the canal which glimmers in the moonlight. It swoops low as it approaches Weissbruck gliding low and unseen over the Berebeli before hastening on along the canal.

EXT. THE SCHAFFENFEST, BÖGENHAFEN - SUNRISE

Gideon lands behind a hedge in a field next to those which are being laid out for the Schaffenfest. As he lands he assumes human form, appearing as a well-dressed human in his early twenties.

LABOURERS are beginning to erect a banner over the entrance to the fair which reads "WELCOME TO SCHAFFENFEST, THE EMPIRE FAMOUS FESTIVAL OF BÖGENHAFEN!".

FARMERS herd their prize livestock into pens. A pig tries to make an escape and runs towards Gideon. As it gets close to him, Gideon spots it and glares at it causally. It recoils in fear, its curled tail between its legs and is herded into place.

There is a host of tents and stalls being erected. Bleary eyed STALLHOLDERS begin to set out their wares as Gideon walks on towards the town gates.

Among them is Doctor Malthusius, already dressed in his garish circus ringmaster garb, as he oversees his Dwarf assistant, GRUNNI, who grudgingly sets out tent poles and the like. The three-legged Goblin sits in its cage itching at its iron collar.

The TOWN WATCH is putting out two sets of stocks outside a large marquee. A wooden sign reads "FESTIVAL COURT".

Gideon reaches the gates of the walled town which are promptly opened by two WATCHMEN wearing their best uniforms as they try to shake off last night's hangovers and lack of sleep.

EXT. BÖGENHAFEN - MOMENTS LATER

The town is still asleep as Gideon walks through its narrow and dark cobbled streets past a mix of workshops, taverns and homes.

He turns into the town's main square surrounded on three sides by the Town Hall and temples to Sigmar, Shallya and Ulric.

There is a large stone sculpture covered with nesting crows in the middle of the square. They fly off as Gideon walks by revealing the sculpture. It is of armoured merchants standing on corpses of Orcs and Goblins, one with a severed head in his hand.

A brass plaque reads "2456 IC. BÖGENHAFEN REBUILT. PRAISE BE TO THE FAMILIES RUGGBRODER, HAAGEN, STEINHÄGER AND TEUGEN".

One side of the square opens up onto a small park fenced off with iron railings. A freshly painted sign reads "TRESPASSERS WILL BE HUNG. BÖGENHAFEN TOWN COUNCIL". Gideon takes out a key, unlocks the gate and walks through.

There are several large private houses in the grounds of the park behind their own walls. PRIVATE GUARDS loiter at each entrance. They acknowledge Gideon deferentially as he passes by.

The gates into the grounds of one of the houses are smartly opened by two powerfully built GUARDS. They wear chainmail and carry polearms and sidearms. The large doors to the house are then opened by a bewigged SERVANT.

INT. A MERCHANT HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

A large, well-appointed study. A man sits at a desk in a high-backed leather chair, his face unseen.

Gideon enters.

GIDEON

I have it.

He hands the scroll to the man.

MAN

Then we can begin.

He gets up and hugs Gideon.

GIDEON

So we can sweet cousin.

Gideon's face changes momentarily back to his true daemonic form. Its face is deep purple, its eyes a mix of iridescent blues, pinks and yellows.

GIDEON

So we can...

Gideon gently, almost affectionately, pats the Man on his back.


End file.
